


Fresas

by wistfulfeeling



Category: K-pop, NCT, SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulfeeling/pseuds/wistfulfeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta Nakamoto trabaja en una tienda de 24hs dónde nada interesante ocurre y su vida parece esfumarse delante de sus ojos. Pero las cosas cambian cuando se percata de la presencia de un extraño y misterioso joven, que viene todos los días a la misma hora, a comprar 5 paletas de fresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction inspirado en el manga 24 Jikan Eigyouchuu creado por Tennouji Mio.  
> (Esta no es una adaptación literal del mismo. Los personajes y hechos varían en sus respectivos casos)

Trabajar en una tienda de 24hs no era precisamente el sueño de Yuta cuando decidió dejar Osaka y mudarse a Corea, convencido de que ser una persona independiente en un país que no conocía era una idea fantástica. Bien, las cosas no siempre son como uno espera y es así como pasó de ser el promedio más alto en su escuela a terminar acomodando cajas de Pepero en un exhibidor durante 18 de las 24 horas que tiene el día. Algo bastante mediocre para un inteligente y apuesto joven japonés.

 _“Si sigues lustrando el mostrador vas a hacerle un agujero, ¿no crees?”_ Ten habló haciéndolo volver a la realidad mientras trapeaba el piso.

Es que Yuta, muchas veces, solía perderse en su mundo y pensar en como se las ingeniaría para salir de ese aburrido trabajo y conseguir uno mejor, en dónde pudiera ser alguien, o al menos ganar lo suficiente para pagar la renta de un departamento en donde pudiera vivir solo y no con otro inquilino al que no conocía. Suspiró y se derrumbó sobre el mostrador

 _“Este lugar es tan tedioso. Nunca pasa nada interesante.”_ Confesó y volvió a suspirar.

 _“hey. No digas eso. Ayer fue divertido ver como se trababa la máquina de refrescos”_ Ten bromeó y palmeó su espalda antes de irse _“ánimos, estoy seguro de que las cosas van a cambiar, solo debes tener paciencia”_

Yuta sabía que eso no era cierto, si las cosas no habían cambiado durante los últimos dos años, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora?

Unas cinco paletas cayeron sobre el mostrador, haciendo que se incorpore del susto. Levantó un poco la vista para chocarse con unos grandes ojos marrones que lo observaban fijamente.

 _“Bienvenido a nuestra tienda.”_ Saludó cordialmente al muchacho que no dejaba de mirarlo de una manera intimidante. Sonrió con incomodidad. _“¿desea llevar algo más?”._

El extraño simplemente negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y sin decir ni una palabra, pagó, guardó las paletas en su bolsillo y se marchó. Yuta frunció el ceño sin comprender esa actitud. _“Ese niño es tan raro”_ pensó en voz alta.

 _“Creo que lo más raro es el hecho que venga todos los días a esta misma hora, para comprar la misma cantidad de paletas y largarse sin decir nada, ¿No crees?”_ Taeyong dijo sin apartar los ojos de la estantería que estaba ordenando.

 _“Si, pero ya sabes, a esta tienda siempre vienen esa clase de personas bizarras”_ Yuta abrió la caja y guardó el dinero.

 _“Asi que tu también lo notaste”_ Ten se dirigió a Taeyong ante la confusa mirada de Yuta.

_“Si. Cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta, menos él”._

_“Un momento”_ Yuta, quien jamás podría compartir con Ten y Taeyong ese don de saber que era lo que el otro pensaba con solo mirarse, detuvo la charla _“¿De qué están hablando?”_

Taeyong suspiró y se acercó al mostrador **_“Ese chico extraño viene a comprar a esta mugrosa tienda, sólo para verte”_**

Al principió, Yuta, lo miró asombrado, luego miró a Ten, luego volvió a mirar a Taeyong y finalmente, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. _“¿Qué es esto? Que ustedes sean gays no quiere decir que yo también lo sea.”_ Y comenzó a limpiar el mostrador de nuevo, un tanto nervioso y desconcertado.

_“No importa si lo seas o no, lo que Taeyong dice es verdad”_

_“Oh, Ten. ¿Tu también con eso?”_

_“El chico viene todos los días, a la misma hora, que es casualmente la hora en la que tu estás de turno. Compra 5 paletas sabor fresa, pero aún así tarda unos 10 minutos en elegirlas mientras hace tiempo para que seas tu el que esté en el mostrador para cobrarle. Y es aún más gracioso cuando en su tiempo aquí se la pasa observándote, pero cuando llega el momento de hablarte, se queda mudo y no puede ni siquiera levantar la vista al responder.”_ El argumento de Ten parecía bastante válido.

Yuta se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Acaso estos dos estaban diciéndole que un chico venía a la tienda por el simple hecho de que estaba enamorado de él. Era absurdo. _“Ustedes están dementes”_ fue lo único que pudo decir ante esa hipótesis y los tres continuaron con sus respectivos trabajos.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Así que, tu compañero de cuarto se ha ido”_

Yuta asintió. _“Parece que consiguió un buen trabajo en una editorial y ahora va a vivir en un departamento cerca de allí”_ El vivía en ese viejo apartamento compartido desde que llegó a Corea, y nunca había encontrado la forma de progresar para salir de ese lugar. En cambio, sus compañeros de cuarto cambiaban cada mes. Todos se marchaban para vivir en un lugar mejor, para estudiar una nueva carrera o porque habían encontrado al amor de su vida. Había llegado a un punto en donde no podía encontrarle la vuelta a su situación actual, ni mucho menos a su futuro.

 _“Imagina que tu nuevo compañero de cuarto sea el chico extraño de las paletas de fresa”_ Taeyong bromeó y una caja de galletas cayó sobre su cabeza.

 _“Vuelves a decir algo asi y voy a lanzarte algo aún más pesado”_ Yuta gritó enojado. Quizás el hecho que más lo hacía enfadar no era que Taeyong lo moleste con esa persona rara, si no que en el fondo (muy muy en el fondo) de su cabeza algo lo hacía pensar más de la cuenta en esos ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente, en ese cabello rubio un tanto alborotado y en ese uniforme de colegio que lo hacía lucir muy joven, pero muy varonil. _“Aggr.”_ Gruñó. _“Detesto que pongan esa clase de pensamientos en mi. A mi no me gustan los chicos ¿Por qué lo insinúan de esa forma?”_

Y Ten estuvo a punto de responder cuando el ruido de la puerta y la presencia del extraño muchacho lo detuvieron. Los tres lo observaron y como era de esperarse repitió la misma escena de siempre, aunque esta vez se detuvo frente a las paletas y las observó con cierto desconcierto. Taeyong sonrió disimuladamente al ver su cara, miró a Yuta y volvió a sonreír. Era bastante obvio que algo tenía en mente o algo había hecho. El chico caminó hacia el mostrador donde estaba Yuta y tiró las paletas como siempre, sin dejar de sostener su mochila que colgaba del hombro.

 _“Bi-Bienvenido a Nu-nuestra tienda ¿Des-sea llevar algo m-más?”_ Las palabras no podían salir de su boca con fluidez, asi que Yuta comenzó a odiar el momento en que Ten y Taeyong hicieron que esa situación normal se transformara en algo extremadamente tenso.

 ** _“Fresa”_** por primera vez el chico dijo una palabra, por primera vez Yuta escuchaba su voz.

 _“uhm. ¿Fresa?”_ Yuta preguntó sin entender.

 _“No hay de fresa”_ volvió a hablar.

_“Ah. Eso. Uhm. No, no quedaron de fresa pero si quieres puedes dejarlos y volver mañana que ya habrá de ese gusto”_

Negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador, guardó las paletas en su bolsillo y salió de la tienda sin decir nada más.

 _“El plan funcionó”_ Taeyong murmuró. Ten comenzó a reír.

Yuta lo miró _“¿Plan?”_

 _“Cambié todas las paletas de fresa por otras de otros gustos, a ver si así tenía alguna reacción. Al menos ahora sabes como es la voz de tu enamorado”_ Y fue como una lata de refresco terminó impactando sobre la cabeza de Taeyong. _“AH. ¿QUÉ HACES YUTA NAKAMOTO?”_

_“Te dije que no vuelvas a molestar”._

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando el reloj llegaba a las 10pm en punto, los empleados del turno noche llegaban y eso significaba que Yuta, Ten y Taeyong podían marcharse a sus casas, para descansar y volver al día siguiente a las 10am otra vez. Esa era la divertida vida de Yuta, yendo del trabajo a la casa, sin nada nuevo que contar, sin nada nuevo que decir. Rutina y más rutina, hasta esa noche en la que, de camino al apartamento, se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes golpeando a otro. Yuta sabía muy bien que esta clase de conflictos de chicos de secundaria no eran de su incumbencia, así que decidió seguir su camino.

 _“¡Vamos, Fresa! ¿A caso eso es todo? ¿Ya no vas a dar pelea?”_ Uno de ellos gritó.

Yuta no pudo con su curiosidad al escuchar la palabra FRESA, volteó a mirarlos nuevamente y se dio cuenta que ese chico en el suelo al cual estaban pateando era precisamente el extraño que compraba paletas. Pudo haber seguido, con la intensión de no meterse en problemas, sin embargo un impulso lo llevó hasta ese lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer.

 _“¡hey! ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!”_ Gritó mientras corría hacia ellos.

 _“Dijo policía. Huyamos”_ Y salieron corriendo.

Yuta jamás pensó que fuera tan fácil librarse de ellos, hasta que recordó cuan ingenuos pueden ser los chicos de la secundaria, al igual que lo fue él hace unos años.

 _“¿Te encuentras bien?”_ Preguntó y se agachó para acercarse al extraño que aún estaba sentado en el suelo, limpiando la sangre de su boca. _“¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? Puede que tengas alguna lesión interna, esos chicos te estaban pateando con fuerza.”_

Pero él negó moviendo la cabeza. Al parecer era una persona bastante tímida o testaruda. Ambos se incorporaron.

_“¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda?, vivo a unas pocas cuadras, puedes venir a casa hasta que te sientas mejor y luego-“_

_“No, gracias”_ Lo interrumpió. _“Estoy bien. Debo irme”._ Acomodó su mochila en el hombro, agachó la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y comenzó a marcharse.

 _“Espera. Espera”_ Lo detuvo. Él volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron. _“Soy Yuta. Yuta Nakamoto. Se que me has visto, trabajo en la tienda en donde compras tus paletas.”_ Dijo y sonrió.

El chico lo miró durante unos segundos y por más que estuviera oscuro, Yuta pudo notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos.

 _ **“Me llamo Hansol”** _ al fin dijo su nombre y volvió a quedarse callado, apretando con fuerzas la manija de su mochila. _“Lo siento, tengo que irme. Gracias”_ de nuevo agradeció y se fue.

Yuta no estaba seguro de si había sido una buena idea dejarlo ir de esa forma, tampoco pensó siquiera en si haberlo ayudado fue puro instinto o algo más fuerte que eso. Lo único que tenía bien claro era que su nombre era Hansol y tenía los ojos más lindos que había visto en su vida.


	2. Misterio

_“Hoy estás bastante callado”_ Ten afirmó observando detenidamente a Yuta, quien se encontraba barriendo el mismo lugar hacía exactamente 15 minutos sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta.

Yuta era esa clase de persona que solía hablar con todos, siempre tenía algo nuevo que decir o algo que preguntar. Sin embargo ese día no emitió sonido alguno más que su saludo cordial a cada persona que entraba a la tienda. Su mente trabajaba constantemente como una máquina de generar largas charlas, pero hoy no era el caso. Hoy su mente lo único que procesaba eran imágenes y pensamientos acerca de esos grandes ojos marrones y esa masculina voz que le había quitado el sueño la noche anterior.

 _“¡Hey, tú!”_ Taeyong lo empujó al pasar _“¿eres un zoombie o qué? Estamos hablándote, contesta”_

 _“¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?”_ volteó a mirarlo.

_“La puerta parece ser interesante ¿verdad? ¿A quién esperas?”_

_“A nadie.”_ Dijo intentando disimular sus evidentes ansias de volver a ver a Hansol.

 _“Entonces quiero ver la cara que pones al ver quien viene directo hacia aquí.”_ Ten sonrió al decir eso porque sabía muy bien lo ridículo que Yuta se veía sonrojándose e intentando hablar sin que sus palabras se chocaran entre si.

 _“6 pm. Que puntual”_ Taeyong acotó y volvió a su puesto.

Yuta sintió como la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y percibió el perfume de Hansol pasar a su lado. Era un tanto increíble y un tanto extraño darse cuenta que para su olfato, esa fragancia, era familiarmente exquisita. Agachó la mirada y caminó hacia su puesto de trabajo. Pudo observar con disimulo (o al menos eso fue lo que intentó) como Hansol se detenía nuevamente frente al exhibidor de paletas y tomaba 5 de ellas, para luego caminar hacia él y tirarlas sobre el mostrador. Cuando Yuta levantó la vista, contempló su rostro por unos pocos segundos y se dio cuenta que las heridas en él aún seguían hinchadas, recordándole esa enorme paliza que había recibido la noche anterior.

 _“Hola”_ sonrió y esta vez no repitió su típico saludo cordial de bienvenida. _“me alegro que estés bien”_

Hansol simplemente asintió y sacó el dinero de su bolsillo.

 _“¡Disculpa! no te lo he dicho, pero…”_ Yuta se inclinó para buscar algo debajo de su mostrador. _“Toma. Es el último de fresa que queda”_ dijo extendiendo frente a su rostro la última paleta de ese sabor en stock. _“No estoy seguro de cuándo volverán a entrar de ese gusto, así que guardé esta para ti. Parecen que son tus favoritas”_

La sonrisa de Yuta tenía luz propia, y eso no era algo que Hansol descubría recién, sin embargo ese día se dio cuenta que esa simple expresión en él podía llegar a sanar hasta la última herida, no solo de su cuerpo, si no de su alma.

_“Gr-Gracias. Agrégala a la cuenta”_

_“¿Qué? No. No”_ Yuta sacudió su mano restándole importancia al asunto _“Es un regalo para Hansol. Acéptalo”_ y guardó la golosina en la bolsa junto al resto.

Tras ese gesto, Hansol simplemente inclinó su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador y salió sin decir ni una palabra.

Yuta lo observó confundido _-Que tipo tan extraño. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma tan fría? ¿A caso dije algo malo?-_ pensó intentando buscar respuestas. Acababa de ser amable con él y a cambio sólo recibió indiferencia.

 _“Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces”_ Taeyong comentó luego de observar la situación.

_“¿A qué te refieres? Sólo estaba intentando ser amigable. Ayer vi como unos matones lo golpeaban y quise ser bueno con él”_

_“Yuta”_ Ten lo nombró y se acercó. “Ese chico ¿Te gusta?”

 _“¡¿QUE?! NO, CLARO QUE NO. NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES. NO CONFUNDAS LAS COSAS”_ gritó bastante nervioso, haciendo que sus fundamentos sean poco creíbles.

 _“Entonces no deberías actuar como si de verdad te gustara”_ Ten concluyó.

Yuta permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. La forma en la que Hansol lo miraba, la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al hablarle, su nerviosismo al actuar, sus recurrentes visitas a la tienda todos los días por más que llueva o nieve. Todo daba a entender que estaba interesado en él, aunque jamás haya dicho algo concreto. Pero ¿A caso eso era suficiente para que Yuta comience a replantear sus propios sentimientos hacia un total desconocido? Quizás. Quizás el no saber nada de Hansol era algo que lo imantaba, algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, al punto de comenzar actuar de la misma forma que él, demostrando interés pero sin decirlo concretamente. Y eso era precisamente lo que Yuta no quería. Darle esperanzas a una persona para intentar descifrar sus propios sentimientos era egoísta y cruel. Tal vez Taeyong y Ten tenían razón.

 _“Ese chico aún está en la secundaria ¿No es así?”_ Ten preguntó _“Probablemente aún esté en la etapa donde no conoce sus sentimientos y está confundido”_

“Deberías dejar en claro lo que piensas” Taeyong lo interrumpió “aunque no tienes que decirle que ‘no’ directamente si es que también estás confundido”

 _“Bueno, basta”_ Yuta sacudió su cabeza esperando que eso aleje todos esos comentarios agobiantes _“Sólo le di una paleta, dejen de regañarme y exagerar. Después de todo, él jamás dejó en claro que es lo que pretende ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo?”_

* * *

 

_“Sr. Nakamoto:_

_Se le informa mediante esta nota que el día de mañana un nuevo inquilino se estará trasladando a esta habitación._

_La mudanza será breve, entre las 11am y 3pm. Queda usted notificado._

_Compañía de Bienes Raíces ParkByun”_

 

Ten terminó de leer la nota en voz alta y levantó la vista para mirar a Yuta _“¿Así que por esto estuviste preocupado todo el día?”_

Yuta suspiró y asintió. _“Siempre que tengo un nuevo compañero me da miedo que sea un loco obsesionado con el hentai o un nerd que se la pase leyendo apuntes toda la noche con la luz encendida o quizás un tipo que trae a su novia todas las noches para hacer sus cochinadas en la cama de al lado”_ concluyó y respiró profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Taeyong comenzó a reír _“Creo que a mí me asustaría más tener un compañero que hable tanto como tú”_

 _“No es gracioso, deja de reírte de mí desgracia.”_ Volvió a suspirar y se recostó en el mostrador, mirando atentamente hacia la puerta. _“¿Qué hora es?”_

 _“6:30 pm”_ Ten respondió y compartió una cómplice sonrisa con Taeyong.

Yuta siguió suspirando, como si esa fuera la única forma de aliviar sus penas.

_“Hoy no vino ¿eso también te tiene mal, verdad?”_

Simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado _“Supongo que algún día tenía que empacharse de tantas paletas de fresa”_ bromeó minimizando el hecho de que ese día Hansol no fue a la tienda, dejando en Yuta la enorme duda de saber si lo sucedido el día anterior lo había hecho enfadar. Tal vez todo esto era un mal entendido, una mala interpretación de sus actos y el haberle regalado una paleta lo hizo sentir tan incómodo que decidió jamás volver por esos lugares.

 _“¿Qué pasaría si nunca más lo volvieras a ver?”_ Ten lanzó una de sus típicas preguntas que rozaban entre lo cursi y lo ingenuo.

 _“Nada en lo absoluto”_ mintió.

* * *

 

Esa noche al entrar a su apartamento vio que dos cajas de cartón, aún con la cinta de embalaje, estaban en el suelo al costado de la cama. Yuta supo así que su nuevo compañero ya estaba allí o al menos lo estaban sus cosas. -Bien, solo espero que no sea un pervertido o algo de eso- Pensó y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha antes de cenar y dormir. Nada nuevo, mas es era la misma rutina de todos los días. Salió secándose el pelo con una toalla, ya con su piyama puesto, listo para preparar lo de todas las noches: ramen.

El ruido de unos pasos que provenían de afuera lo hicieron asustar, así que se apuró en caminar hacia la puerta para ponerle llave, cuando de pronto ésta se abrió de golpe tirándolo al suelo. Al parecer el nuevo inquilino tenía mucha prisa por entrar, aunque ese detalle era mínimo al ver de quién se trataba.

 _“¡¿Hansol?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué entras de esa forma? ¿Por qué me persigues?”_ Lo bombardeó con preguntas ante su enorme sorpresa.

 _“¡ALLÍ! ¡CREO QUE LO VI ENTRAR ALLÍ! ¡VAMOS!”_ los gritos se escucharon fuera, seguidos de fuertes golpes en la puerta _“¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS AHÍ FRESA! ¡SAL AHORA MISMO!”_

Y fue cuando todo tuvo un poco más de sentido. Yuta observó con detenimiento a Hansol, quien se encontraba recostado contra la puerta, en el suelo y sosteniendo su mochila con fuerzas. Otra vez las marcas en su rostro se hacían presente, mientras que su uniforme de escuela estaba lleno de tierra, dando a entender que otra vez había recibido una enorme paliza.

 _“¿De quién estás huyendo?”_ Yuta siguió con sus preguntas, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta más que una profunda mirada que pedía a gritos que no lo delatara. Suspiró resignado y se levantó del suelo. Hizo señas para que Hansol se incorpore también y se esconda detrás de la puerta. Tomó el picaporte, un poco de coraje y abrió.

 _“¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están golpeando así mi puerta?”_ interrogó a los jóvenes agresores.

 _“¿E-Esta es su casa?”_ preguntó uno de ellos.

 _“Si. Éste es mi apartamento”_ hizo una pausa para observarlos “ _Un momento. Los conozco. Ustedes son los que estaban golpeando a ese chico la otra noche en el parque. Los que huyeron antes de que la policía llegara”_

 _“MIERDA. NOS CONOCE. VAMOS, VAMOS”_ y salieron corriendo, al igual que aquella vez.

Parecía que ‘policía’ era la palabra mágica que los hacía desaparecer. Yuta cerró la puerta y volvió a chocarse con la mirada profunda de Hansol.

_“¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?”_

_“Este es mi nuevo apartamento.”_ Dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

 _“Entonces ¿Eres el nuevo inquilino?”_ se cruzó de brazos _“Ya veo.”_

_“Si, y antes de que digas algo, juro que no sabía que tú vivías aquí también”_

_“Ok. Simple coincidencia”_

_“Si. Parece que siempre apareces en mi vida por coincidencia”_ Hansol murmuró por lo bajo y tiró la mochila sobre lo que era su nueva cama. Se sentó en ella. Suspiró. El corte de su mejilla no dejaba de sangrar.

 _“Parece que vives metiéndote en problemas”_ Yuta contempló a unos metros de él, aún con los brazos cruzados.

_“No soy un problemático. Ya no”_

_“¿Ya no? ¿A caso antes sí lo eras?”_ Interrogó, pero recibió otra mirada fatal como respuesta. Así se resignó y se ausentó por unos minutos. Volvió con su pequeña caja de primeros auxilios y se acercó a Hansol. Tomó un apósito embebido en desinfectante, se inclinó para estar a la altura de su rostro e intentó curar sus heridas.

 _“Argh.”_ Hansol se quejó apartando su rostro de él.

Yuta insistió _“Si no te curas eso adecuadamente puede infectarse”_

Hansol bajó su mirada resignado.

_“¿Por qué dejaste que te golpearan de esa forma? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Les debes dinero?”_

_“¿Por qué preguntas tantas cosas?”_ se escudó detrás de otra pregunta. **_“Hablas demasiado”_**

 _“Y tú hablas muy poco”_ Yuta respondió y se puso de pie. Observó como de su mochila abierta sobre la cama, salían envoltorios de paletas. “ _¿Por qué compras tantas paletas todos los días?”_

 _“Porque es lo único que calma mi ansiedad”_ Hansol respondió mientras se sacaba su chaqueta de la escuela.

_“¿Ansiedad? ¿Consumes drogas? ¿Alcohol? ¿Sufres depresión? ¿Tienes-…”_

_“¡Ya deja de preguntar tanto!”_ exclamó ante la catarata de preguntas _“No soy nada de eso. Simplemente he dejado de fumar y comer paletas es lo único que calma mi ansiedad de prender un cigarrillo”_

 _“ya veo”_ dijo y se quedó callado unos segundos. _“Detesto a las personas que fuman, así que me alegro que ya no lo hagas”_

 ** _“Lo sé”_** afirmó y se acostó, dándole la espalda.

_“¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Recién me conoces”_

Hansol era una persona de pocas palabras, pero cada vez que decía algo producía un impacto en Yuta, y esta no era la excepción.

**_“Que tu no recuerdes que ya nos conocemos no significa que yo no te conozca”_ **


	3. Escapar

_"Jamás te he visto en mi vida"_ Yuta afirmó convencido. Era básicamente imposible que conociera a Hansol, en su interior sabía muy bien que jamás podría olvidar sus grandes ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente. Aun así el silencio se hizo presente y eso era algo que realmente molestaba a Yuta. "Estoy diciendo que jamás te he visto en mi vida" insistió, pero esta vez asomando su rostro frente al de Hansol, ignorando por completo que este había establecido una barrera entre ambos al acostarse dándole la espalda.

 _"¿Estás seguro de eso?"_ Preguntó sin inmutarse, sin apartar su rostro de Yuta ni un centímetro, como si tenerlo tan cerca no le molestara en lo absoluto. Sonrió al ver las mejillas de Yuta tornarse de un color rojizo en el momento en que se alejaba de él. Volteó a verlo. _"¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Youngho en la casa vecina ¿o también la has olvidado?"_

 _"¿Youngho? ¿Fiesta?"_ Yuta pensó por unos pocos segundos. _"Un momento. Si. Recuerdo que fui a esa fiesta ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"_

_"Yo también fui."_

_"Eso no explica nada. Yo sé que jamás te he visto-"_

Hansol sonrió.

_"¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso"_

_"Hablas incluso más estando sobrio que cuando estás ebrio"_

_"Yo no bebo alcohol."_

_"Olvidaste ese detalle en la fiesta"_

* * *

 

_Se sentó en el banco que estaba en el jardín de la casa y encendió un cigarrillo. Esas eran las clases de fiestas a las que Hansol asistía sólo por compromiso, sólo porque Youngho era bastante insistente y un tanto insoportable cuando intentaba pedir favores. Y así fue como terminó sentado bajo el rocío de una noche de invierno, fumando, a la espera de que la música se detenga y la fiesta termine para poder volver a casa. Sin embargo, no era lo que sucedería precisamente esa noche._

_“Los niños como tú no deberían fumar” Una voz a sus espaldas se escuchó bastante segura de sus dichos._

_Hansol volteó y no tuvo tiempo de poder reaccionar antes de que ese muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro y fuerte olor a alcohol, arrebatara el cigarro de sus manos._

_“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?” Se levantó del banco e intentó recuperar lo que era suyo._

_“Odio que la gente fume”_

_“¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?”_

_“Eres demasiado lindo para arruinar así tu vida” Dijo y sonrió._

_Hansol se dedicó a observarlo. Sabía que no hubiera estado nada mal golpearlo. Estrellar el puño contra su rostro, por decir algo tan fuera de lugar, era una buena opción. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Algo en su mente gritaba que no lo hiciera y algo en su cuerpo lo mantuvo inmóvil. Quieto. En shock. Tan solo bastó con mirarlo y escuchar su voz, para sentir el calor agolparse en sus mejillas, haciéndolo sentir estúpido y ridículo. Vulnerable ante una persona de su mismo sexo, un tonto borracho que llegaba de la nada, que le decía cosas bonitas y sonreía sin parar. Sacudió su cabeza, como si eso fuera a despejar sus ideas._

_“No necesito los consejos de un extraño” Respondió reacio._

_“Lo que necesitas es esto” y sacó de su bolsillo una paleta de fresa. “Toma, debes comer dulces para la ansiedad, no ésta basura.” Tiro el cigarro al suelo, lo pisó y se dedicó a seguir su camino. Un camino bastante sinuoso a causa del alcohol._

_Hansol no dejó de mirarlo, mientras sostenía esa infantil paleta de fresa entre sus manos. “¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?”_

_“¿Yo?” dudó unos segundos “Fracasado, así me llaman”_

_No había caso, estaba demasiado ebrio incluso como para recordar su nombre._

_“Ok. Ok. Ya vete” Ordenó un tanto molesto. Dio media vuelta y se decidió a buscar el paquete de cigarros que tenía en el bolsillo. Después de todo, Hansol pensaba que era ridículo dejar de fumar por consejo de un completo extraño._

_“Yuta” Escuchó su voz por detrás, prácticamente siendo un susurro al oído. “Me llamo Yuta Nakamoto y no me gusta la gente que fuma” Sintió el calor de su cuerpo quemando su espalda mientras arrebataba ese último paquete de cigarros de sus dedos. “Así que voy a llevarme esto. No lo necesitas”_

* * *

 

 _“¡Eso es totalmente imposible! ¡Estás mintiendo!”_ Yuta gritó.

Hansol simplemente sonrió, sabía que esa sería su reacción, así que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

 _“¿Cómo saber si tu historia es real? ¿Dónde están las pruebas?”_ Insistió, esta vez señalándolo, tratando de inculparlo por algo que sinceramente no recordaba.

 _“Bien.”_ Hansol se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos. _“¿Podrías mostrarme tu identificación?”_

_“¿Por qué habría de ser yo quien tenga que comprobar su identidad?”_

_“¿Podrías hacerlo si o no?”_

_“¡Por supuesto que sí!”_ Yuta se dirigió hacia su bolso colgado en la pared y comenzó a buscar su identificación, bajo la atenta mirada de Hansol, quien no borraba de su rostro esa sonrisa de satisfacción, como si supiera de ante mano que jamás encontraría lo que buscaba.

_“¿Piensas revolver todo el apartamento?”_

_“Juro que siempre está en mi bolso… pero…”_ Vio a Hansol pararse y caminar hacia él. Se recostó contra la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

 _“¿Estuviste todo este tiempo sin una identificación? Que despistado.”_ Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y sacando de su bolsillo lo que Yuta buscaba.

_“¿De dónde sacaste eso?”_

_“Se te cayó esa noche en el parque”_ la extendió delante de su rostro.

 _“Así que me buscaste guiándote por esto.”_ Yuta arrebató la identificación de sus dedos _“Eres bastante perverso”_

_“Digamos que sólo quise volver a verte”_

_“¿Para qué?”_

Fueron pocos los segundos que separaron el final de la pregunta de Yuta, con esos rápidos movimientos que lo dejaron acorralado entre el cuerpo de Hansol y la pared.

 _“Para decirte que **me gustas** ”_ confesó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Yuta simplemente se mantuvo callado, en un completo estado de shock. Hansol sostuvo el peso de su cuerpo apoyando con fuerzas las manos contra la pared, haciendo que Yuta quede atrapado, sin ninguna escapatoria, sin chances de huir de su confesión y esos gigantes ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente, de frente, como si estuviera a punto de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su mente e intimidad. Hansol era alto, tenía una voz suave pero masculina, podía atrapar a cualquiera con sus encantos, con su perfume varonil, su cuerpo grande y esbelto, sus brazos fuertes, con esos labios rosados que solía morder sin siquiera decir una palabra antes o después, con ese misterio que lo envolvía al punto en que no importaba su nombre, su edad, sus intenciones, sólo bastaba con verlo moverse y actuar de esa manera tan despreocupada pero al mismo tiempo determinante, para caer rendido ante él. Y Yuta sabía que no era la excepción. Yuta sabía que había caído, por más que jamás lo admitiera, por más que no creyera en sus palabras y le resultara un tanto escalofriante como se habían dado las cosas. Yuta estaba atrapado, no solo físicamente entre una pared y Hansol, si no que estaba atrapado sentimentalmente entre un completo extraño y sus deseos.

 _“Debo irme”_ Mintió y miró al suelo, intentando evitar ese contacto visual que lo hacía sentir nervioso, frágil e indefenso. Inexplicablemente sacó fuerzas de algún remoto lugar de su cuerpo y apartó a Hansol, lo suficiente como para huir de él. Tomó el bolso, su campera, se calzó sus zapatillas, todo a una velocidad inhumana, hasta llegar a la puerta. _“Hay carne en la heladera, fideos en el mueble de la cocina y bebidas en el refrigerador, puedes tomar lo que quieras. No volveré por unos días.”_   Yuta no volteó ni por un segundo para ver la expresión de Hansol mientras él escapaba en medio de la noche, usando piyama y con su cabello aún mojado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y abrazó su mochila.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía de esa forma descomunal, como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho? ¿Por qué sentía esas ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué ese dolor inmenso en el estómago parecía querer devorarlo desde adentro? ¿Por qué no podía sacar de su mente esos ojos mirando directo a los suyos, ese cabello rubio alborotado, esa voz que se escuchaba una y otra vez sin final alguno? Yuta era esa clase de persona que jamás se callaba nada, que siempre tenía una respuesta a todo, incluso a las preguntas que nadie le había hecho. Yuta no conocía el límite de algo cuando sentía intriga. Él sencillamente se adentraba en sus dudas, sin importar que hubiera que hacer para conseguir respuestas. Pero esta vez, no estaba seguro de querer descifrar sus preguntas. Esta vez sólo quería huir de los propios planteos que su mente generaba. Él sabía que **escapar** no era bueno, sin embargo está vez fue lo que hizo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por los meses de demora ♥ Gracias a todos los que leen ~


	4. Promesa.

Yuta suspiró. Taeyong lo observó atentamente mientras sostenía una lata de cerveza entre sus manos.

_“¿No vas a decir nada?”_

Taeyong le dio un sorbo a su bebida y volvió a mirarlo en silencio por unos segundos _“¿Estás tratando de decirme que ese alumno de secundaria, tímido y reservado, que apenas puede hablar cuando está pagando las mismas 5 paletas de fresa que compra todos los días, es en verdad un acosador que te acorraló contra una pared y te confesó su amor?”_

Un silencio largo y sus miradas fijas se adueñaron del momento.

_“No me crees ¿verdad?”_

_“Digamos que siempre sueles ser bastante exagerado.”_ Taeyong volvió a darle una probada a su cerveza y sonrió _“De todas formas, me alegra saber que siempre estuve en lo cierto”_

Yuta balbuceó con enojo. _“No soy exagerado, juro que Hansol es… es… extraño”_

_“Y te gusta.”_

_“S-¡NO!”_

_“¿Eso es un sí mezclado con un no?”_

Yuta se acostó en una improvisada cama en el suelo y se tapó hasta la cabeza. _“Eres tan molesto”_

Taeyong lo destapó. _“Te recuerdo que esta persona molesta, te abrió las puertas de su departamento, de madrugada y te permitió quedarte hasta que soluciones tu maldito problema y admitas de una buena vez que huyes de ese chico porque te encanta. Buenas noches.”_ Y volvió a taparlo de golpe antes de marcharse de regreso a su cama.

Yuta cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tal vez lo único que quería esa noche era simplemente dormir y olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo, o tal vez aún deseaba poder escuchar la voz de Hansol  resonando en su mente sin parar y sentir ese miedo mezclado con felicidad que le provocaba recordar sus grandes ojos observándolo. Sus pensamientos eran un enorme e indescifrable desorden. Quizás Taeyong (otra vez) tenía razón. Quizás huir de ese sentimiento al que nunca se había enfrentado en la vida, era en su interior, la mejor opción.

 

* * *

 

 _"¡Ten!”_ Taeyong gritó desde la puerta. _“¡No es mi culpa que debamos cargar las cajas de refresco porque el camión que las traía se averió a 1 cuadra de aquí, así que ya apúrate!”_

Ten protestó y salió del lugar siguiendo sus pasos. Yuta volvió a recostarse en el mostrador. Jamás había estado tan agotado en su vida. Jamás había sentido ese cansancio que parecía querer hacer estallar su cabeza del dolor. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Un momento que terminó siendo de varios minutos. Hasta que sintió que algo pinchaba su mejilla haciéndolo despertar.

 _“¿Así recibes a los clientes, durmiendo en el mostrador?”_ Hansol continuó pinchando su rostro con un dedo.

Yuta se apartó, levantándose rápidamente, golpeando su cabeza con una de las estanterías. _“Cállate”_ ordenó sin siquiera poder mirarlo a la cara.

Hansol sonrió disimuladamente. Hubiera deseado en ese momento poder decirle a Yuta lo lindo que se veía cuando se sonrojaba e intentaba esconder su vergüenza. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y solo tiro sus 5 paletas de fresa sobre el mostrador como todos los días. Yuta no dijo ni una palabra, mas solo se dedicó a facturar el producto y cobrar. _“Lo siento”_

Yuta escuchó su voz pidiendo perdón, sin embargo siguió sin decir nada, sin si quiera poder levantar la vista.

 _“Lo siento, fui un idiota.”_ Repitió.

 _“Ya. Está bien. Vete”_ Yuta trató de acortar la situación.

_“Me odias.”_

_“No.”_

Hansol apoyó sus manos en el mostrador, acercando su rostro al de Yuta _“Entonces ¿por qué huyes de mi?”_

 _“No estoy huyendo de nadie”_ Yuta desafió tomando un impulso para acercarse tanto que podía sentir su respiración chocando con la suya.

 _“Ermm…”_ Taeyong hizo ruidos un tanto extraños intentando advertir a Yuta de su presencia.

Ten comenzó a quejarse _“¿Así que por esto él debía quedarse solo en la tienda?”_

Yuta se apartó rápidamente de Hansol, quien simplemente sonrió un poco al ver como su rostro se sonrojaba por completo. Guardó las paletas en una bolsa y las extendió con rudeza frente a él.

 _“Esta noche iré al apartamento a buscar mis cosas. Sólo para que sepas”_ balbuceó sin poder mirarlo.

Hansol recibió la bolsa y la guardó en el bolsillo de su entallado uniforme de escolar _“Bien ¿A qué hora termina tu jornada?”_

 _“Tarde”_ Yuta respondió rápidamente.

_“¿A que hora es ‘tarde’?”_

Yuta miró el reloj en la pared que indicaba las 6.45pm. _“A las 11”_ mintió.

  _“Está bien”_ Hansol se encogió de hombros minimizando el asunto _“Voy a esperarte”_

Yuta se sorprendió al escucharlo _“No puedes quedarte aquí, yo estoy trabajando.”_

 _“Me quedaré afuera”_ Dijo y simplemente dio media vuelta, salió de la tienda y se sentó en el banco que estaba en la vereda mirando hacia la calle. Sacó una paleta de su bolsillo, tiró su envoltorio en el cesto que estaba a su lado y la llevó a su boca, mientras se percataba que el fino rocío de la tarde, comenzaba a caer sobre él.

Yuta no tuvo reacción alguna, tan sólo se dedicó a observarlo del otro lado del vidrio.

 _“Nuestro turno termina a las 9. No a las 11”_ Ten destapó la mentira.

 _“Ya lo sé”_ Yutá suspiró _“Sólo lo dije para que se marchara”_

 _“Bien. Tu plan fue un fracaso”_ Taeyong se burló apoyando la caja de refrescos que tenía entre sus brazos, sobre el mostrador y sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Hansol.

 _“¿Realmente crees que se quedará allí hasta las 11?”_ Yuta comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, ese que surge cuando intentas aparentar que todo está bajo control cuando en verdad lo único que deseas es salir corriendo. _“Se cansará de esperar en media hora.”_ Buscó alivió en su propio engaño.

* * *

 

Jaehyun miró el reloj de su celular. 10pm. Miró a Doyoung parado al otro lado de la estantería. Ambos conectaron sus miradas en un mismo pensamiento, sin embargo Doyoung fue quién decidió hablar.

_“Yuta. Tu turno terminó hace una hora ¿Por qué sigues aquí?”_

Sólo levantó un poco la cabeza al responder, recostado sobre el mostrador _“Es una larga historia”_ Suspiró.

Jaehyun también suspiró, pero en forma de protesta. _“No van a pagarte por estas horas extras, lo sabes.”_

 _“Oigan, sí. Ya sé que no debería estar aquí”_ Yuta se incorporó y encendió su faceta de pordiosero _“Pero por favor, déjenme quedarme un rato más. Prometo seguir así de callado como hasta ahora y hacer de cuenta que no escucho nada de lo que ustedes hacen en el depósito de mercadería. Es más, puedo cubrirlos por un largo rato si es que quieren divertirse un poco más, ya saben. Yo sólo, necesito quedarme. Por favor”_ Juntó sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria.

Jaehyun tiró casi todas las cajas de galletas que estaba acomodando desde que llegó.

 _“No sé a qué te refieres”_ Doyoung actuó como si no supiera que todos en esa tienda estaban muy bien informados acerca de sus clandestinos encuentros y carteles de “vuelvo en 30 minutos” que lo unían a una fogosa relación con Jaehyun.

_“Oh vamos, todo el mundo sabe que ustedes-“_

_“Yuta”_ Jaehyun lanzó una mortal mirada hacia él _“Debes irte. Ahora.”_

_“Pero-“_

_“Ahora”_ ambos repitieron a coro, haciéndole llegar con mucha claridad el mensaje: Jamás debió abrir la boca.

Yuta juntó sus cosas, resignado, se colocó el abrigo y miró nuevamente el reloj. 10.15pm. Hansol aún estaba allí afuera, con sus manos en los bolsillos y con la 4ta paleta de la tarde/noche derritiéndose en su boca. ¿Cómo pudo aguantar durante tanto tiempo el frío de una noche de invierno, bajo el rocío, con tan poco abrigo y sin comer nada más que una insulsa golosina de fresa? ¿A caso Yuta debía comenzar a creer que él era la razón de tantos actos sin sentido por parte de Hansol? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba su confesión? ¿Cuál era el límite entre un ‘Me gustas’ y una obsesión?

Cruzó la puerta de la tienda intentando ser sigiloso, pero Hansol se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia. Miró el reloj en su celular.

 _“10.16pm”_ Dijo y su voz parecía temblar de frío _“Saliste temprano”_ y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro.

Yuta sintió el calor agolpándose en su rostro. Debía admitir que quizás ese Hansol un poco tímido y otro poco amable le gustaba mucho (muchísimo) más que ese Hansol dominante y altanero que lo había acorralado entre su cuerpo y la pared, la noche anterior. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese efímero pensamiento, sólo asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su apartamento, al cual debía ir sin razón alguna. Es decir, ese apartamento era prácticamente suyo, pero con la presencia de Hansol en el lugar, comenzaba a sentir que ese espacio dejaba de ser propio, para transformarse en un territorio nuevo al cual moría de intriga por conocer.

Hansol caminó a la par _“Es muy tarde para que estés sólo en la calle”_

Al oírlo, guardó silencio por unos minutos, hasta que su intriga fue más fuerte que él _“¿Por qué… ?”_ Dejó su pregunta por la mitad, sin siquiera poder terminarla.

_“¿Qué cosa?”_

Yuta movió su rostro de lado a lado, negando y minimizando la situación _“Olvídalo”._

Hansol sonrió sin que él se diera cuenta y durante todo el camino al apartamento, sólo se dedicó a observarlo lo más disimuladamente posible. Yuta se veía tan pequeño a su lado, a pesar de ser unos años mayor. Su pequeña nariz se escondía por momentos detrás de su bufanda, intentando protegerse del frío, mientras que sus pómulos se sonrojaban por momentos, como si reaccionaran ante algún pensamiento, alguna palabra que callaba y guardaba sólo para él, entre las paredes de ese pequeño mundo en el que parecía vivir cada vez que enmudecía y evitaba hacer conexión entre sus miradas. Yuta era extraño desde el punto de vista de Hansol. Había sido una noche fría como esa, en la que él había aparecido en su vida, tomándolo por sorpresa, dando un incoherente discurso de porque el fumar era perjudicial para la salud y regalándole una ridícula paleta de fresa, que a lo que menos sabía era precisamente a fresa, sin embargo, Hansol aún las compraba, no porque calmaban su ansiedad al dejar de fumar, si no porque le recordaban ese encuentro y la razón por la cual era capaz de esperar horas o incluso días, sentado en el banco de una calle poco transitada, para caminar en medio de la noche, bajo el cielo de una noche estrellada: Yuta.

Hansol simplemente amaba a Yuta, quizás más (mucho más) de lo que él creía.

 _“Bien, llegamos”_ Abrió la puerta y Yuta entró detrás de él.

Se sorprendió al ver que el lugar estaba extremadamente limpio, todas las cosas estaban acomodadas en su lugar de una manera impecable. El perfume cítrico invadía el lugar y el piso parecía brillar.

 _“¿Vas a quedarte parado allí?”_ Hansol preguntó mientras colgaba sus cosas en el perchero _“Este es tu apartamento, no seas tímido”_ Bromeó.

Yuta entró y tomó un par de libros que había dejado sobre la mesa. Fue en ese momento en que se sintió estúpido, muy estúpido. Lo último que haría en este momento de su vida era leer un libro de 'Cocina tradicional coreana'. Así que por primera vez, en su interior, realizó una pequeña pero importante confesión: El único motivo por el que volvió a ese lugar era Hansol. Suspiró resignado. El sentir curiosidad por una persona que entró a su vida de la manera en la que él había entrado, no era precisamente lo que Yuta esperaba, no era lo que él había planeado desde el primer momento en que comenzó a sospechar de sus intenciones, cada tarde en la que aparecía en la tienda para comprar paletas de fresa. Volteó al escuchar ruidos en su diminuta cocina. Hansol mezclaba en una olla algo que olía bastante bien y allí iba una segunda confesión atravesando su mente: Incluso de espalda, con la camisa de su uniforme escolar arremangada y su cabello rubio un tanto alborotado, se veía masculino, elegante y misteriosamente hermoso.

**Yuta había caído por completo en sus encantos. Era un hecho.**

_“¿Cenaste?”_ Hansol preguntó sin dejar de cocinar.

_“No, voy a cenar con Taeyong”_

La mirada de Hansol cayó sobre él inesperadamente y se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta que aún se encontraba observándolo, tal como un niño pequeño observa un estante lleno de dulces. Así que bajó la mirada y aparentó guardar los libros en su bolso, cuando el olor a verduras y tofu invadió el ambiente.

_“¿Eso es Manduguk?”_

Hansol asintió _“Lo hice esta mañana”_ hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta de Yuta, una mínima señal, pero al notar que eso jamás llegaría, siguió hablando _“Preparé bastante ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo?”_

_“No puedo”_

_“¿No puedes o no quieres?”_

Yuta no respondió y volvió a bajar su mirada. Quería, él quería quedarse e intentar conocer a esa persona que suele esconderse detrás de esos grandes ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente, como si rogaran por un minuto de su insignificante atención. Pero él no lo diría. Yuta no admitiría que lo que menos le importaba era ese plato de comida, si no estar a su lado, saber más de él.

 _“Yuta”_ la voz de Hansol pronunciando su nombre fue una bomba que aniquiló esas dudas que lo amarraban _“Si cenas conmigo esta noche y sigues odiándome, entonces prometo dejarte en paz y desaparecer de tu vida para siempre”_

Tomó un profundo respiro. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la pequeña mesa. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y se sentó en uno de los almohadones. Lo observó, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. A pesar de eso, Hansol comprendió cada una de las palabras que prefirió callar. Hansol comprendió que Yuta era de esas personas que podían decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente o también podían callarlo todo y eso era algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, él también comprendía que no necesitaba palabras que describieran sus actos, siempre y cuando Yuta eligiera quedarse a su lado, todo era válido. Sirvió dos platos abundantes de Manduguk, perfectos para una noche tan fría y se sentó frente a él.

 _"Espero te guste"_ Dijo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Yuta asintió con timidez. Tomó su celular para enviar un mensaje a Taeyong:

> _**'No iré a cenar a tu apartamento esta noche.'** _


	5. Mentiras

La luz del sol entraba con timidez por ese pequeño espacio que había entre la ventana y el marco, golpeando en su rostro, avisándole que el día había llegado. Era hora de levantarse pero el lugar en donde estaba se sentía tan cómodo, tan cálido y agradable. Se estiró y volteó para acomodarse en ese pequeño espacio, que a pesar de ser estrecho, parecía ser todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con su rostro frente al suyo, tan cerca que podía jurar que su narices se chocaban y su respiración era una sola junto a la de él. Sus labios, sus largas pestañas, sus pómulos, su mentón e incluso ese alborotado cabello rubio hacían de la armonía de su rostro algo diferente pero hermoso. Muy hermoso. Yuta no podía evitar pensar que Hansol era simple y sutilmente hermoso. 

Hansol. 

**¿HANSOL?**

_“¡¿HANSOL?!”_ Gritó y salió de un salto de la cama, cayendo al suelo _“¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?”_ preguntó desconcertado.  

Hansol sólo se refregó los ojos con la mano, lo observó sin darle mucha importancia y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Yuta se abalanzó sobre él. 

_“¿Por qué estas durmiendo en mi cama?”_

_“Esta es mi cama”_ dijo con una voz ronca, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. 

Yuta lo sacudió _“¡No me parece nada gracioso!”_

Hansol abrió los ojos, molesto, frunciendo el ceño. _“Los sábados son los únicos días en los que puedo dormir un poco más ¿por qué no-?”_

 _“¿Qué hicimos anoche?”_ Yuta lo interrumpió mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su playera blanca. Hansol sonrió con picardía y no dijo ni una palabra. _“¡ahg! ¿Por qué eres asi?”_ Protestó y lo soltó con furia, aunque eso no le afectara en nada. 

_“¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes sentarte?”_

_“Si”_ Yuta respondió mientras se colocaba el calzado. 

 _“Entonces esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta”_ hizo una pausa y volvió a recostarse en la cama. _“No hicimos nada”_

Yuta pensó por unos segundos en absoluto silencio. _“Un momento ¡¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?! ¡Yo no iría debajo! ¡Tu…!”_ se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. 

Hansol comenzó a reír fuerte. Yuta sintió que sus mejillas eran el mismísimo infierno. Él había dicho lo que Hansol quería oír. Había caído en su trampa, otra vez.  

 _“Te odio”_ Mintió y tomó sus cosas. Se acercó a la puerta, listo para marcharse. 

La voz de Hansol se escuchó a sus espaldas _“Solo tomaste de más y te quedaste dormido en mi cama. No fue nada más que eso”_ Yuta no dijo nada y abrió la puerta. **_“Jamás haría nada que no quisieras. Jamás te haría daño.”_**

Y tras escuchar esa frase, salió del departamento y prácticamente huyó pensando en lo idiota que se veía con ese rojo intenso en su rostro y con esa estúpida media sonrisa que quería salir. 

_________________ 

Taeyong miró el reloj mientras observaba a Yuta cruzar la puerta, despeinado, agitado y aún usando la misma ropa que el día anterior debajo de su uniforme de la tienda. Durante esos dos años en los que Yuta había trabajado en ese lugar, nunca había llegado tarde, nunca había llegado desalineado y con ojeras enormes de tanto desvelo.  

 _"Perdón"_ dijo y suspiró detrás del mostrador.  

 _"Dos horas"_ Taeyong habló sin dejar de acomodar las latas en la estantería. _"¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?"_  

_"En mi apartamento"_

Ten salió del depósito cargando unas cajas, pero aún así, al tanto de la conversación _"¿Volviste a tu apartamento?"_

 _"No"_ Yuta volvió a suspirar. _"Bueno. Si. Algo así"_

_"¿Hansol sigue allí?"_

Yuta asintió ante la pregunta de Ten que parecía muy entusiasmado con el asunto. Sin embargo, Taeyong con su silencio, demostraba todo lo contrario. No era rara esa actitud en él, siempre fue esa clase de amigo sobreprotector que pretendía solucionar todos los problemas y conflictos de los demás. Pero Yuta no era precisamente la clase de persona que necesitara ese tipo de ayuda. Yuta nunca se metía en problemas o nunca tenía ninguna aventura de la cuál no supiera como salir. Hasta hoy, o mejor dicho, hasta antes de conocer a Hansol. 

La puerta de la tienda se abrió. 

 _"Hey"_ Youngho entró y tiro su mochila sobre el mostrador.  

 _"Hoy saliste temprano"_ Ten dijo muy seguro. Yuta y Taeyong sabían muy bien que  la única razón por la cual Ten sabía de memoria los horarios de Youngho, era porque estaba secretamente enamorado de él desde hacía ya 5 años (O quizás más). Pero esa es otra historia. 

 _"Si"_ Respondió mientras tomaba uno de los dulces del mostrador sin pedir permiso y sin intenciones de pagarlo. Observó a Yuta que parecía estar perdido en otro mundo. _"Parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche"_ se burló. 

Ten comenzó a reír _"Yuta pasó la noche con su novio Hansol"_

_"¡No es mi novio! ¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

_"¿Tienes novio? No sabía que te gustaban los chicos"_ Youngho se sirvió otro dulce. 

_"¡Que no es mi novio y no me gustan los chicos!"_

Yuta suspiró y lanzó una mirada amenazante a Ten que seguía riendo por lo bajo. 

_"Tu debes conocerlo. Al menos Hansol le dijo a Yuta que se conocieron en tu fiesta"_

_"¿En mi fiesta? ¿La fiesta en la que Yuta terminó totalmente ebrio y desapareció de la nada?"_

_"No estoy de humor para sus bromas"_ Yuta dio media vuelta y comenzó a acomodar los productos en la estantería, algo innecesario pero la única opción para desviar el tema. 

 _"Hansol"_ Youngho insistió. _"¿Rubio, alto, ojos grandes? ¿Ese Hansol?"_

Yuta volteó al escucharlo. Ten asintió ante esa descripción. 

 _"Lo conozco"_ hizo una pausa y observó a Yuta _"Es bastante problemático ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser tu novio?"_

 _"¡Ya dije que no es mi novio!"_ Gritó. 

_"¿Entonces cómo es que llegaste a pasar la noche con él?"_

_"No es eso... es que... él vive en mi apartamento. Es mi nuevo compañero de habitación"_

Youngho comenzó a reír _"Así que ahí se esconde"_

 _"¿Esconderse?"_ Yuta preguntó sin entender. 

 _"Si, hace varios días que sus padres no saben donde está"_ Suspiró y comenzó a contar la historia desde el principio. _"Hansol es compañero de mi hermano Minhyung, se hicieron amigos y también terminé siendo su amigo porque él básicamente pasaba más tiempo en casa que en la suya y no porque no tuviera una familia decente, al contrario, sus padres son empresarios o algo de eso, por eso nunca están en su casa. Es como si su trabajo fuera más importante que su hijo y él estuviera sólo a pesar de tenerlo todo... hey. ¿Puedo comer esto?"_ Señaló otro de los dulces que había en el mostrador. 

Yuta asintió sin perder el hilo de la historia _"Entonces ¿Por qué dices que es problemático?"_

 _"Oh eso"_ llevó el dulce a su boca y esperó unos segundos antes de responder _"Bien, Hansol siempre se mete en problemas, peleas callejeras, sanciones en la escuela por fumar en el baño y todas esas cosas."_

 _"Entonces ¿Ese tímido chico que viene todos los días a comprar paletas de Fresa, no es nada más que un problemático que se acaba de fugar de su enorme mansión de niño rico?_ " Taeyong preguntó y levantó una ceja, señalando que toda esta historia le parecía demasiado para una sola persona. 

Youngho asintió _"Si, digamos que es la clase de chico que sólo intenta llamar la atención de alguien al meterse en problemas"_

 _"Pero"_ Ten protestó _"él no es así, Yuta"_ lo nombró y sacudió su hombro _"¿A caso tú no evitaste que unos matones lo golpearan?"_

Yuta asintió y Youngho comenzó a reír de nuevo. 

_"Bien, si hay algo o alguien que pueda evitar que Hansol no sea un problemático e incluso pierda una de sus peleas  callejeras, eso **debe ser un milagro en su vida.** " _

Y en ese momento Yuta recordó a Hansol confensando que la única razón por la cual compraba paletas era para calmar esa ansiedad que le daba el hecho de no fumar. No fumar porque a él le molestaba. No fumar porque él se lo había pedido. Entonces, quizás, tal vez … ¿Él podía ser ese milagro? 

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esas absurdas ideas de su mente. 

 _"De todas formas"_ Youngho volvió a hablar _"Deberías decirle que al menos llame a sus padres y de señales de vida. Aunque ellos realmente no se preocupen mucho por él, si llaman a la policía y encuentran que está viviendo en tu apartamento podría traerte problemas ¿No crees?"_

Yuta asintió y camino hacia la heladera para guardar los refrescos que aun estaban en el mostrador. 

_"No puedo creer que Hansol sea tu novio"_

Y asi fue como una lata de refresco terminó estallando en la cabeza de Youngho. 

 _"No es mi novio."_   

__________________________ 

 

Hansol caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, dispuesto a entrar a la tienda como todas las tardes, pero esta vez, su presencia en la puerta lo tomó por sorpresa. 

 _"¿A quién esperas?"_ Bromeó cruzándose de brazos, imitando la postura de Yuta. 

_"¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?"_

_"¿Decirte qué?"_

_"Tus padres están buscándote"_

Hansol lo observó sorprendido y rió por lo bajo _"¿Mis padres?"_

_"Si, ya se que te fuiste sin decirles a dónde"_

_"A ellos no les importa dónde esté."_

_"Pero yo no quiero tener problemas. No necesito tus problemas en mi vida, asi que debes irte de mi apartamento hoy mismo"_

_"No voy a irme"_

Yuta levantó la vista para chocar con sus enormes ojos mirándolo fijamente. Parecía totalmente decidido a quedarse, a no retroceder ni un paso. Y era esa seguridad, esa insistencia con la que Hansol se manejaba, lo que tanto miedo le daba a Yuta. Porque sabía que ante el más mínimo convencimiento, él caería aún más. Él lo querría aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.  

Volvió a bajar la mirada, para que no pudiera ver en sus ojos lo frágil que era a pesar de tanto esfuerzo en querer demostrar lo contrario. 

_"Entonces seré yo quien llame a la policía y -"_

_"No harás eso"_ lo interrumpió. _"Yuta"_ Apoyó su mano en su hombro e intentó volver a conectar sus miradas, pero fracasó en el intento al ver como Yuta se apartaba, testarudo e insistente en su pedido. 

_"Sí lo haré. Debes irte. No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida. Nunca más ¿Entendiste? Olvídate de mi y de toda esta historia absurda que inventaste en tu cabeza. No hay nada que nos una. No existe nada que me obligue a tenerte cerca cuando no quiero. No quiero que estés cerca de mi y no me interesa conocerte. ¡Sólo vete!"_

Dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la tienda. Lo observó y como era de esperarse. Hansol simplemente volvió a sentarse en ese viejo banco en el que se sentaba todas las tardes a esperar que él saliera del trabajo para regresar juntos al apartamento. Suspiró. 

 _"Idiota. Idiota."_ Maldijo y golpeó la puerta. Caminó rápido hacia el baño, esperando que ni Ten ni Taeyong se dieran cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía intentando aparentar enojo cuando lo único que quería era llorar. 

Taeyong suspiró al perderlo de vista. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta. 

 _"¿A dónde vas?"_ Ten lo interrogó. 

 ** _"A terminar con esta estupidez de una buena vez"_** Dijo y salió de la tienda, caminando directo hacia Hansol.


	6. Sueño

Miró el reloj. 6.30pm en punto. Suspiró porque sabía que en cualquier momento Hansol cruzaría esa puerta, como todas las tardes, para comprar sus paletas de fresa y sentarse en el banco de la vereda, esperando que su turno del trabajo terminara y poder así intentar convencerlo una vez más, de que esta historia debería terminar con ellos dos juntos, sin importar como ni donde. Yuta estaba seguro de que sus palabras no habían sido suficientes y a pesar de que el día anterior, Hansol se había marchado, resignado y obediente ante su pedido de abandonar el departamento, él regresaría, como cada día, porque así era su personalidad: alguien testarudo e insistente, que se llevaba el mundo por delante con tal de alcanzar su meta.  

6.40pm. Al parecer, Hansol estaba un poco retrasado. 

7pm. Bastante demorado. 

8pm. ¿A acaso no vendrá? 

9pm. ¿Algo le habrá sucedido? 

10pm. 

 _"Yuta"_ Ten golpeó su hombro. _"Es hora de irnos, el turno terminó."_ Hizo una pausa al notar que no había reacción alguna en él _"¿Estás bien?"_

 _"Eh. Si. Si. Ya. Ya nos vamos"_ Yuta tomó sus cosas, saludó a Jaehyun y Doyoung mientras se preparaban para tomar sus puestos y salió a la vereda, donde Taeyong y Ten esperaban por él. _"Bien"_ bostezó _"Hoy estoy muy cansado"_

Taeyong cruzó miradas con Ten. Ambos sabían que Yuta era pésimo mintiendo, y esta no era la excepción. Detrás de ese bostezo fingido, había un mensaje oculto, que sólo pedía a gritos -No me pregunten nada. No tengo ganas de hablar ni explicar porqué hoy estuve toda la tarde mirando el reloj- . Así que simplemente asintieron, se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino a casa.  

Como era de esperarse, Yuta no dejó de pensar en Hansol hasta que llegó a su departamento y vió que, al igual que ayer, sólo estaban sus cosas, tal como las había dejado antes de marcharse al trabajo. No había ningún uniforme escolar colgado en el perchero, si otro par de zapatillas junto a las suyas, ni ese olor a comida recién preparada, ni ese perfume particular que lo hacía sentir tan confundido y emocionado al mismo tiempo.  

Solo. 

Yuta estaba sólo en su apartamento otra vez.  

Y así, esa soledad, se hizo sentir durante unas largas dos semanas, en las que Hansol no dio señales de vida, ni siquiera en la tienda. Dos semanas en las que, al octavo día, Yuta se convenció de que mirar el reloj fijamente cuando este marcaba las 6:30pm en punto, no lograría el milagro de ver a ese alto y delgado joven, de cabello rubio alborotado, cruzar la puerta frente a él, para comprar 5 horrendas paletas de fresa. Era absurdo, pero al día 13 de esas dos largas semanas, Yuta se dio cuenta que todo eso que antes le parecía molesto y tedioso, hoy era necesario y hermoso. Cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada roce de su piel, por más mínimo e incipiente que hubiera sido, cada segundo junto a Hansol, hoy eran un tesoro valioso que guardaba en su memoria, como si esos 14 días sin verlo se hubieran convertido en años, obligándolo a aferrarse a vagos recuerdos que temía olvidar. Y es que, después de tantas vueltas y tantas veces en las que negó sentir algo, Yuta debía confesarse al menos con él mismo y admitir que no solo extrañaba a Hansol, si no que también lo amaba, quizás más de lo que debía y deseaba. Pero el problema ahora ya no era confesarse, si no encontrarlo.  

Salió a la vereda con la excusa de tomar un poco de aire. Se sentó en ese viejo banco donde Hansol solía sentarse a esperarlo, intentando que ese lugar le diera alguna pista, algún pequeño indicio para encontrarlo, para volver a verlo aunque sea una vez más. 

 _"Lo extrañas"_ Taeyong se sentó a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su campera.  

Yuta se sorprendió al verlo y al escuchar esas dos palabras _"¿Debo responder eso?"_

 _"No. No es una pregunta"_ media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente al suelo. _"Lo estoy afirmando. **Extrañas a Hansol.** " _

 _" **Si. Lo extraño"**  _ 

Esta vez eran las palabras de Yuta, quienes sorprendieron a Taeyong. Al fin lo estaba admitiendo, justo en el momento en que todo parecía estar perdido. 

_"¿Entonces porque no lo llamas?"_

Yuta sonrió y el brillo en sus ojos sólo hablaba de esas ganas de llorar que estaba conteniendo. _"¿Será porque estuve muy ocupado tratando de negar lo que sentía, que jamás me tomé el trabajo de ni siquiera pedirle su número?"_

_"¿No tienes su número?"_

_"No, tampoco se a donde vive, ni que año está cursando, ni a que turno va. No se sus gustos, no se cual es su color favorito, no se cual es la canción que más suele escuchar, ni que lo llevo a ser un chico problemático, según lo que me han contado. Nunca me detuve ni un segundo para conocerlo, ni para saber más de él, cuando en verdad él lo sabe todo de mi sin siquiera preguntar. Con sólo mirarme, él siempre supo como tratarme, como hacerme sentir bien incluso cuando yo lo trataba mal. Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos se preocupó por mi ¿Y yo que hice a cambio de eso?"_ Suspiró y tomo una pausa. _"Nada. Solo se su nombre. Solo se que tiene una familia que no lo quiere como debiera hacerlo y aún así deje que se fuera, aún así lo deje solo. Soy un idiota"_

Sin dudas esa era una respuesta que Taeyong no esperaba, pero que lo alegraba escuchar. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para mirar la hora en su celular. 

_"Bien. Son las 5.45 pm, supongo que estás a tiempo. Si él siempre llegaba a las 6.30pm, quiere decir que sale de su clase a las 6pm. Su colegio no está muy lejos de aquí."_

Yuta se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos _"No se cual demonios es su colegio ¿Qué parte de 'soy un idiota' no entiendes?"_

_"¿No lo viste en su uniforme?"_

Yuta lo miró y negó moviendo la cabeza. Taeyong suspiró. 

 _"Realmente eres un idiota."_ Hizo una pausa, solo porque disfrutaba ver como Yuta se daba cuenta lo tonto que podía llegar a ser a veces. Se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda, no sin antes decir lo que debía _"Tienes la tarde libre, vamos a cubrir tu puesto con Ten. Sólo ve a la Escuela Hanlim y dile a Hansol todo lo que tienes que decirle, antes de que sea muy tarde"_

* * *

 

 

Yuta realmente no sabía en que momento exacto había tomado esa decisión, pero era un hecho, y allí estaba, corriendo por la calle, tratando de ganarle al reloj para poder llegar a tiempo, para poder encontrar a Hansol y pedirle disculpas por haber sido un idiota, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más. 

Se frenó a unos metros de la entrada de Hanlim, mientras una importante cantidad de alumnos que salían, lo empujaban al pasar como si fuera invisible. Vió sus uniformes y reconoció enseguida que era el mismo que Hansol siempre llevaba puesto. Trató de recuperar el aliento luego de haber corrido todas esas cuadras, sin embargo, otro era el motivo que lo dejaba sin aire. Los nervios parecían querer jugar en contra y aunque ya había llegado al lugar, todavía se encontraba agitado, con miedo e insertidumbre ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? No lo sabía. Se recostó sobre una de las paredes y con su mirada al suelo, intentó calmarse. Tomó un respiro profundo. La gente comenzaba a dispersarse y fue cuando la risa de una chica se escuchó muy fuerte a unos cuantos metros. Levantó la vista y se dedicó a observar a ese grupo de personas que se encontraban con ella. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme y ella parecía ser la única chica allí, se sostenía del brazo de un chico alto y de pelo marrón oscuro. A pesar de que no lograba ver su rostro, algo en él era familiar para Yuta y la única persona que conocía allí era... 

 _"¿Hansol?"_ Se preguntó a si mismo en un susurro. Lucía diferente y tan masculino como siempre, sólo que esta vez llevaba de su brazo a una hermosa joven rubia y de baja estatura. Su rostro se perdía en el denso humo del cigarrillo, aún así se veía tan hermoso, tan perfecto en cada una de sus imperfecciones. Aunque parecía ser demasiado tarde incluso para disculparse. Parecía que Hansol ya lo había olvidado por completo. Había olvidado todas y cada una de sus palabras, cuando prometió que jamás le haría daño, incluso cuando dijo que jamás se alejaría de él. Yuta sintió que algo en su interior hacía una extraña presión en su pecho. Algo le pedía a gritos que se marchara de ese lugar, que olvidara todo lo que alguna vez creyó real entre él y Hansol, todas esas palabras que había pensado decirle, todos esos sentimientos que jamás debió dejar salir. Se cubrió con la capucha de su campera y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes voltear para verlo por ultima vez. 

Yuta no era esa clase de personas que lloraba con facilidad, ni de esos que podían contar con facilidad que era lo que sentían. Así que caminó en silencio, con la mente en blanco, sin reaccionar de forma alguna después de lo que había visto. Pasó por ese parque que conectaba el camino a la escuela con su departamento, ese mismo lugar en dónde vio a Hansol por primera vez estando sobrio. Sus pasos parecieron detenerse por inercia. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás se hubiera detenido esa noche para ayudarlo? Seguramente no estaría en esa situación, volviendo a casa con esa horrible sensación de sentirse un estúpido al cual le habían roto el corazón, pero también un idiota por haberse dejado llevar.  

Escuchó los pasos de un grupo de personas que pasaron cerca y volteó a mirarlos. Eran esos mismos tontos que solían golpear a Hansol. Decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino, aunque parecía que los planes de ellos, eran distintos. 

 _"¿Sólo y por este lugar?"_ Uno de ellos se acercó y comenzó a caminar a su lado. 

_"No molestes niño, ve a cambiarte el uniforme de la escuela antes de intentar hacerte el luchador."_

El resto de ellos comenzó a rodearlo, impidiendo que siga su camino. 

_"No olvidamos que eres el que siempre evita que le demos su merecido a Fresa."_

_"No se quien demonios es Fresa, ya déjame pasar"_  Intentó seguir caminando, pero una pesada mano lo empujó hacía atrás. Yuta sabía que no debía tenerle miedo a un grupo de adolescentes a quienes les había explotado la pubertad en el rostro, sin embargo eran 6 contra 1. No parecía ser una pelea justa. 

 _"¿En serio no conoces a tu novio?"_ Todos comenzaron a reir. _"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se pelearon y ya no viven juntos?"_

_"No se de que estás hablando"_

_"¿No? Bueno, quizás esto te lo recuerde"_   

Y fue muy tarde para intentar evitar que ese puño golpeara su rostro, con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Yuta tocó su pómulo y al ver sus dedos llenos de sangre entendió que no tenía chances contra ellos. A pesar de eso se levantó como pudo, dispuesto a devolver el golpe, pero alguien más lo tomó de los brazos dejándolo totalmente indefenso ante los inminentes golpes en el estómago que comenzaron a caer sobre él. 

 _"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Deténganse ya mismo!"_ Esa voz familiar hizo que Yuta abriera un poco los ojos para verlo llegar. Corriendo, tirando su mochila al suelo y comenzando a repartir golpes como si fuera un boxeador profesional. 

Hansol incluso sabía como hacer bien las cosas que estaban mal. 

Yuta hubiera deseado poder verlo un poco más actuando de esa forma, tan masculina y atractiva, pero cerró los ojos y el resto fue historia. 

* * *

 

Su cuerpo dolía como si un millón de ladrillos hubieran caído sobre él. Se quejó al despertar. Miró a su alrededor y vió su apartamento tal como lo había dejado, pero con un detalle extra. Hansol se encontraba dormido, sentado en una silla a su lado. La tenue luz de la lampara, hacía que las facciones de su rostro se marcaran aun más y pudiera divisar una pequeña herida al costado de la boca. Sus brazos cruzados que parecían querer hacer estallar las mangas de esa camisa blanca escolar y el nudo de la corbata hecho un desastre. Su cabello ahora de un color marón oscuro, un poco más corto y prolijo. Ese perfume que creyó, jamás volvería a sentir, y esa forma de respirar tan pausada y profunda al mismo tiempo. Para Yuta, cada detalle era tan importante como imprescindible, pero aún así, a pesar de que estuviera en ese momento a su lado, el recuerdo de saber que lo había perdido para siempre, hacía que todo doliera incluso un poco más.  

El fuerte viento golpeando la ventana hizo que Hansol desperara, para encontrarse con Yuta, observandolo fijamente y apartando su mirada al notarlo. 

 _"¿Despertaste hace mucho?"_ Preguntó mientras refregaba sus ojos.  

Yuta respondió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Sin decir ni una palabra y evitando el contacto de sus miradas. Se sentó en la cama y llevó su mano a la cabeza. 

_"¿Duele? Te pegaron bastante"_

Yuta lo miró de reojo y siguió en su plan de mantenerse callado. 

 _"¿Tienes algun dolor específico? Porque si es así debería llevarte al médico"_ Se acercó a él y tocó su frente _"Creo que tienes fiebre, vamos a-"_

 _"¡Estoy bien!"_ Yuta se alejó y volvió a mentir.  

Hansol volvió a su asiento y lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, en los que Yuta jamás levantó la mirada.  

_"¿Qué hacías en ese parque, solo?"_

_"Volvía del trabajo"_

_"¿Tan temprano?"_

Yuta se mantuvo en silencio, sin responder a su pregunta. Era obvio que su mentira quedaba expuesta, pero aún así, debía sacar algo que llevaba en su interior desde esta tarde, desde el momento en que lo vio en la puerta de la escuela con alguien más. 

 _"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres saber cosas que no te importan?"_ Finalmente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos  _"Mejor vete, vuelve a desaparecer. Seguramente tu novia se esté preguntando donde estas"_

Hansol lo miró soprendido. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. _"¿Dijiste 'novia'?"_

_"Si, novia."_

Comezó a reir al ver la cara de Yuta, al terminar de confirmar que había estado esa tarde en la puerta de su escuela. 

_"Asi que por eso estabas en el parque esta tarde tan temprano. Fuiste a buscarme ¿Verdad?"_

_"Pff "_ Yuta mofó con enfado _"Ya dije que quiero que te vayas."_   

Hansol suspiró resignado. Por más que lo intentara, por más que insistiera, Yuta jamás cambiaría y nada era más frustrante que eso. Ser rechazado una y otra vez por la única persona que amaba en este mundo y todos los que pudieran existir. 

_"¿Recuerdas cuantas veces nos conocimos?"_

Yuta lo miró sin entender esa pregunta. 

Hansol sonrió _"3 veces. La primera fue en la fiesta que no recuerdas. La segunda en la tienda cuando no había paletas de fresa y la tercera, en el parque, cuando me salvaste. ¿Y sabes que? Volvería a conocerte mil veces más y a pesar de eso, sentiría lo mismo que la primera vez que te vi. No pienses que fue un tonto capricho el buscarte, encontrarte y seguirte. Jamás quise hacerte sentir de una forma que fuera a lastimarte, por el contrario, siempre estuve dispuesto a cuidarte, a no dejarte solo, a ser esa persona que llegaras a querer. Pero, no puedo obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes. **No puedo obligarte a que me ames de la misma forma en que yo te amo"**_ suspiró y esperó que Yuta dijera algo, sin embargo ni siquiera consiguió una mirada piadosa de su parte. Era el final. 

Se levantó de su silla y acomodó un poco la corbata de su uniforme. Tomó su chaqueta y la colocó en su hombro. _"Se que no quieres explicaciones pero, esa chica que estaba conmigo hoy, no es mi novia, no es nada mio. La única persona que quiero en mi vida es esa que está ahora frente a mi, siempre rechazándome, pero a la que voy a estar esperando toda mi vida si hiciera falta. Nunca olvides eso."_

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, hasta que los brazos de Yuta rodeando su cintura, le impidieron seguir el paso. Sintió su rostro apoyado en su espalda y su corazón latiendo de una manera sobrehumana, aún más rápido que el suyo. 

 **"No me dejes"** Yuta lo abrazó aún más fuerte, intentando hacer realidad su pedido. _"No me dejes nunca. Discúlpame por ser un idiota que nunca dice lo que siente, pero no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer, porque cuando no estás, mi vida es un desastre, no puedo hacer nada bien, no dejo de pensar en ti ni por un segundo. Desde que llegaste, olvidé como es vivir si no te tengo. Quédate por siempre conmigo, por favor."_

Hansol hubiera deseado que alguien lo golpeara, para darse cuenta de que esto era real, no era un sueño, estaba vivo, atrapado entre los brazos de Yuta, rogando que no se vaya y se quede a su lado para siempre. Tiró su chaqueta al suelo y volteó, soltándose de ese abrazo. Los ojos de Yuta brillaban al borde del llanto, sus mejillas coloradas, su rostro golpeado era un detalle menor al lado de todo lo que Hansol amaba de él... desde su mentón, su nariz, su cabello marrón rojizo un tanto alborotado, hasta sus labios. Lo tomó entre sus brazos acercándolo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni por un segundo. 

**_"¿En verdad quieres que me quede para siempre?"_ **

**_"Si"_ **

Y no necesitó más palabras que esas, para entender que hablar estaba demás y que era al fin el momento de concretar eso que siempre soñó, desde el primer día en que apareció en su vida, para cambiarla por completo. Los brazos de Hansol presionaron con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Yuta contra el suyo, mientras que Yuta tomó su rostro entre sus manos y en el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, en ese momento en que al fin fueron uno solo, ambos supieron que no había vuelta atrás, no existía sensación más única y pura que la que producía el roce de sus cuerpos, el contacto piel a piel. Los besos de Hansol recorriendo su cuello, haciendo que olvide absolutamente todo lo malo, todo el dolor, todo lo que alguna vez creyó perdido y oscuro, hoy era concreto y real. Yuta finalmente entendía que, lo que siempre necesito en la vida, estaba justo ahí, estaba en el cuerpo de Hansol sobre el suyo, en sus manos acariciando su piel mientras se encargaban de sacar con suavidad toda prenda que se cruzara por su camino. Todo lo que Yuta esperaba encontrar al llegar a ese país nuevo y lleno de cosas inciertas, hoy lo había encontrado en algo tan simple como el amor puro y sincero de alguien que, con solo respirar con fuerza y pasión en su cuello, lo hacía sentir como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Y a su vez, Hansol también encontraba en Yuta, esa paz, ese hogar que nunca había tenido, ese lugar en el que podía ser él mismo, sin presiones, sin reproches, sin preocupaciones más que disfrutar de todo ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Los dedos de Yuta, a veces enredados en su cabello y otras veces dejando marcas en su espalda, su respiración acelerada, su rostro tan perfecto, sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo, su sonrisa al sentir ese mismo placer. Para Hansol, todo en él era simplemente perfecto y no podía pedirle nada más al universo. Al fin, esa persona que tanto amaba y tanto deseaba, había sido suya por completo. 

 _"Entonces"_ Hansol rompió el silencio, mientras Yuta aún estaba recostado sobre su pecho. _"Creo que la primer compra que deberíamos hacer es una cama más grande."_

Yuta se apartó para observarlo _"¿Por qué necesitaría una cama más grande? Esta está muy bien"_

_"A mi me parece incómoda para los dos"_

_"Un momento"_ se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos. " _¿Estás pensando que vamos a dormir juntos siempre?"_

_"¿A caso eso no fue lo que me pediste? Que me quedara para siempre y eso implica una cama más grande"_

Yuta intentó excusarse _"Yo no..."_ Hansol frunció el ceño y eso fue suficiente para que se detuviera. Suspiró _"Está bien. Charlaremos sobre eso más tarde"_ Y volvió a acostarse a su lado. 

Hansol sonrió y se incorporó solo un poco, lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.  

 _"¿Qué buscas?"_ Yuta preguntó aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta. 

_"Un poco de atención de mi novio"_

_"¡¿NOVIO?!"_ Gritó. 

Hansol comenzó a reir _"¿En serio crees que después de lo que pasó no puedo llamarte así?"_

Esta vez fue Yuta quien frunció el ceño _"No es eso"_ se escondió bajo de las sábanas para evitar la fija mirada de Hansol. _"Es que creí que ibas a pedírmelo de otra forma, no así"_

Yuta podía lucir como un pequeño e inocente niño cuando se lo proponía y esas cosas hacían que Hansol lo ame aún más. Así que se levantó de la cama y buscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme algo que llevó hasta donde estaba Yuta, destapó su rostro y sonrió al verlo. 

Extendió una paleta de fresa frente a su rostro " _Señor Nakamoto ¿Quisiera ser mi novio?"_

Yuta volvió a taparse _"¡Por dios no hagas eso! ¡Es demasiado cursi! ¡Ya no lo hagas!"_

_"¡Pero dijiste que querías que te lo pidiera!"_

_"¡Pero no así! ¡Esas paletas son horrendas!"_

Hansol se tiró sobre él _"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mis paletas? Estás ofendiendo a tu novio, discúlpate"_

_"¡Obligame!"_

_"¡Deja de esconderte detrás de esa sábana y vuelve a insultar a mis paletas mirándome a los ojos!"_

Y así Hansol y Yuta comenzaron su primera y tonta pelea como novios.  

* * *

 

Taeyong se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. 

_"No se que quieres que diga"_

_"La verdad"_

_"¡Esa es la verdad! Fui a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré, así que me fui y esos estúpidos me golpearon y luego llegó Hansol, ambos peleamos contra ellos y les ganamos. Después solucionamos nuestros asuntos y ya. No hay nada más que contar"_

Ten levantó la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar _"¿Y quien te hizo esa marca en el cuello? ¿Los terribles matones de la secundaria?"_

Yuta se tapó el cuello con su uniforme. _"No dije que podías hablar"_

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Hansol entró, caminó directo hacia las paletas, tomó 5 de ellas, se acercó a la caja y las tiró sobre el mostrador, ante la atenta mirada de Taeyong y Ten.  

 _"Hola"_ Yuta lo saludó nervioso, mientras le daba el ticket. 

 _"Hola"_ Hansol le dio su dinero y guardó las paletas e su bolsillo. _"Gracias"_

Yuta suspiró en su interior, al parecer Hansol había comprendido la charla de esa mañana, en donde le pidió que aún no diga nada sobre su flamante noviazgo, hasta que esté listo para contarselo a Taeyong y Ten.  

_"Bien, nos vemos"_

_"Si, nos vemos"_

Sin embargo, fue muy iluso al creer que eso era todo y al no predecir que Hansol iba a besarlo frente a la atónita mirada de sus dos compañeros. 

 _"Han....sol"_ murumuró como si fuera a matarlo. 

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Te dije que no-"_

_"Dijiste que no diga nada, no que no te besara"_

La risa de Taeyong se escuchó de fondo tan escandalosa como victoriosa. 

 _"Sabía que iba a funcionar."_ Miró a Ten y extendió su mano " _¿Dónde está mi dinero? Gané la apuesta"_

Ten frunció el ceño y puso unos cuantos billetes en la palma de su mano. Miró a Hansol _"Vamos, no tenías que ser tan fácil"_

Yuta miró a Hansol pidiendo respuestas. 

 _"No se de que hablan"_ se excusó. 

_"No, no lo sabes, pero, Taeyong fue quien te dijo que te alejaras de Yuta porque esa era la única forma de que él reaccionara, al perderte de verdad ¿Lo olvidas?"_

_"Oh, si, es cierto. Gracias por el consejo Taeyong Hyung"_

_"De nada"_

_"¿¿¡Que!?!?!"_ Yuta gritó _"¿Y por eso me pediste que fuera a buscarlo a la escuela? ¿Para ganar tu tonta apuesta?"_

Taeyong llevó un dedo a su mentón y fingió pensar por unos segundos _"No. La verdad es que lo hice porque me estaba cansando de su historia histérica sin final y para ser sincero me daba pena que Hansol gastara su dinero en esas horribles paletas solo para poder verte y que siempre dijeras que no. Así que esa tarde en la que discutieron, le dije que se fuera y desapareciera, pero que me dejara el nombre de su escuela así, cuando viera que realmente lo extrañabas, te lo diría y podrías ir a buscarlo. Luego Ten me apostó que no hablarías con Hansol y yo le dije que si y bien... gané. Como siempre."_

Ten suspiró _"Oh no. Tendré que soportarlo recordándome lo fabuloso que es durante toda la semana"_ Juntó sus cajas y volvió al deposito. _"Por cierto, felicitaciones, hacen una pareja hermosa. Espero que a Yuta se le saque lo histérico estando contigo"_

Hansol sonrió y se llevó una paleta a la boca _"Gracias"_

 _"Yo no soy histérico"_ Yuta protestó. 

 _"No, claro que no"_ Taeyong  respondió con sarcasmo y se acercó a Hansol. Palmeó su hombro antes de irse _"Fighting"_

_"Gracias"_

_"No les creas, yo no soy así"_

_"Lo se y aunque lo fueras, no me importaría."_ Acomodó su mochila en el hombro _"Bien, te esperaría pero tengo que ir a preparar la cena para mi novio, así que, nos vemos"_

Hansol besó su mejilla antes de irse, haciéndolo sonreír como un tonto. 

Suspiró. Tal vez, trabajar en una tienda de 24hs no era precisamente el sueño de Yuta cuando decidió dejar Osaka y mudarse a Corea, pero de algo estaba seguro:

Haber conocido a Hansol se acercaba mucho a todo eso que alguna vez había soñado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguramente escriba algún extra de esta historia, porque sinceramente me encariñé mucho con ella. Varias personas me sugirieron que haga un lemon basado en la vida de Hansol y Yuta, ahora viviendo juntos, pero, no estoy muy segura de eso ^^  
> En fin, espero que el final haya sido de su agrado y lean la próxima historia de YuSol que estoy escribiendo ♥  
> Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios ♥


End file.
